Rachel Berry
Rachel Berry è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva americana Glee ed è interpretata dall'attrice Lea Michele. Attualmente è una studentessa che si è diplomata alla William McKinley High School di Lima, in Ohio, e sta frequentando dei corsi alla prestigiosa NYADA, gestita da Carmen Tibideaux. Rachel è una ragazza molto talentuosa che ambisce a diventare la vera stella del Glee-Club fino a calcare il palcoscenico di Broadway. Malgrado il suo talento, Rachel è stata una delle ragazze meno popolari del liceo McKinley di Lima, in Ohio, e dunque spesso presa di mira da giocatori di football e cheerleader. Ad ogni modo, la ragazza è ossessionata dalla fama e dalla celebrità e farebbe di tutto pur di diventare una vera diva, come lei stessa dichiara di essere sin da quando è diventata la figura femminile centrale del gruppo corale. Essendo stata cresciuta da due genitori omosessuali, Rachel ha un innato senso per l'uguaglianza e la parità dei diritti. Soltanto a quasi 16 anni è stata in grado di conoscere la sua madre biologica, cioè Shelby Corcoran , ex direttrice dei Vocal Adrenaline (il Glee-Club del liceo Carmel), specialmente grazie all'intervento del suo ex-fidanzato Jesse St. James. Biografia Rachel è nata il 18 dicembre 1994. Figlia dei signori Hiram e LeRoy Berry, una coppia interrazziale omosessuale che l'addottò in tenera età, le è stato dato questo nome in onore del personaggio di Rachel Green nella sitcom Friends, di cui i suoi padri erano grandi fan, mentre il secondo nome ha tratto ispirazione da Barbra Streisand. Da piccola i suoi genitori l'hanno iscritta a qualunque tipo di competizione o corso, rendendola una piccola stella già in tenera età. Da sempre appassionata del canto e del ballo, decide di partecipare all'audizione del glee club di Will Schuester con la canzone'' On My Own'' tratta dal musical Les Misérables per aumentare la sua fama e la sua popolarità, sperando tra l'altro di trovare un ragazzo, che fino ad allora non aveva mai avuto. Non è un tipo molto popolare a scuola e infatti viene spesso presa di mira dai giocatori di football e dalle cheerleader, che non le risparmiano atti di bullismo e... granite in faccia! Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Rachel appare per la prima volta nell'episodio pilota, Voci fuori dal coro, e pertanto può essere considerata come una delle protagoniste principali. Si dimostra come una ragazza talentuosa ed ambiziosa, ma anche un tantino rancorosa. Infatti non le è andato giù il fatto che Sandy Ryerson non l'abbia accettata nel Glee-Club, il gruppo di canto corale del liceo McKinley. Così inizia a tenerlo d'occhio finché un giorno, passeggiando per i corridoi, si rende immediatamente conto che tale insegnante è gay quando tocca inappropriatamente il ragazzo che cantava al pianoforte al suo fianco. Ostinata ad ottenere una sorta di rivincita, Rachel si dirige subito nell'ufficio del Preside Figgins per denunciargli l'accaduto e ottenere il licenziamento di Ryerson entro breve termine. A questo punto, Rachel passa in rassegna tutte le sue grandi doti. I suoi papà l'hanno viziata con ogni tipo di competizione o lezione che potesse aiutarla a primeggiare, come lei stessa afferma, e così si ritrova ad essere un enfant prodige sin dalla tenera età. La ragazza non demorde e vuole dare sfoggio delle sue doti e abilità ad ogni costo. Quando il professor Schuester decide di prendere le redini del Glee-Club e di ravvivare il gruppo tenendo di nuovo delle audizioni, Rachel coglie l'occasione al volo e si presenta in auditorium cantando On My Own, tratta dal musical Les Miserables. Senza ombra di dubbio, Will accetta Rachel nel gruppo, che può già cominciare con le prove. In aula canto, Rachel fa conoscenza dei suoi nuovi compagni di squadra, ovvero Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel e Mercedes Jones, con cui canta ed improvvisa un numero sulle note di Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. A questo punto si accende il lato facilmente irritabile della sua personalità: la ragazza non ritiene affatto che il canto coreografato sia una stupidaggine e si lamenta delle scarse qualità dei suoi compagni, specialmente per quanto riguarda il ballo. Dopo questa sfuriata, Rachel abbandona le prove collerica. Will è ben consapevole che a Rachel serva qualcuno con cui potersi confrontare, una figura maschile imponente che, evidentemente, non riesce a intravedere in Artie o Kurt e che possa dunque motivarla a restare. Passeggiando nei corridoi, Will si ritrova nei pressi dello spogliatoio maschile e sente una voce risuonare nel locale. Avvicinandosi sempre più alla fonte, si rende conto che un ragazzo sta cantando sotto la doccia e non è niente male: Finn Hudson, cantando Can't Fight This Feeling. Will lo costringe ad entrare nel Glee-Club grazie ad uno stratagemma con la "marijuana". Quando Finn, il popolare e carino quarterback ''della scuola, entra a far parte del club, Rachel si prende subito una cotta per lui e sembra quasi ritrovare in se stessa la fiducia per poter proseguire. La strada per il successo Rachel comincia ad essere molto più pratica nel cercare di impossessarsi di Finn a tutti i costi, persino mettendo da parte Quinn, con cui però non ha avuto ancora nessuna discussione. Al fine di sentirsi più attraente e quindi superare la bellezza di Quinn, Rachel comincia a cercare di attirare l'attenzione del ragazzo di cui si è innamorata provando a vomitare in bagno mettendosi due dita in gola e sperando, così, di dimagrire. Dopo aver cambiato il numero di esibizione all'assemblea studentesca all'insaputa del Preside Figgins e del professor Schuester, Rachel si ritrova a dover stare in squadra insieme a Santana, Brittany e Quinn. Tutte e tre sono entrate in azione per conto della perfida e astuta Coach Sylvester, ma a dire il vero Quinn è animata dal secondo fine di proteggere la sua relazione con Finn e restare ancora al vertice. Per festeggiare, Rachel si offre di aiutare Finn a perfezionare le sua abilità, sperando che un miglioramento possa aumentare la sua sicurezza nella sua voce e permettergli di restare nel Glee-Club. Dopo le prove Rachel aveva preparato un pic-nic in auditorium ma la situazione degenera e i due si baciano per la prima volta. Finn si avvicina sempre di piùa Rachel e ha un'eiaculazione precoce. Sentendosi profondamente imbarazzato e in colpa per aver tradito Quinn, il ragazzo lascia l'auditorium in tutta fretta, lasciandosi alle spalle Rachel, sempre più confusa e ferita pensando di aver commesso qualcosa di sbagliato. Vitamina D Il professor Schuester pensa che i suoi ragazzi stiano seriamente sottovalutando i loro avversari alle imminenti provinciali e così, per ravvivare lo spirito della competizione e rimettere in allenamento il Glee-Club decide di indire una competizione. Il gruppo si scinde in ragazzi e ragazze. Rachel e le altre sono sconvolte dalla strabiliante performance di ''It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Grazie alla soffiata di Kurt, che ammette di sentirsi più dalla parte delle femmine, Rachel scopre che i loro avversari si sono "drogati" assumendo una dose eccessiva di decongestionanti, medicinali a base di vitamina D e pseudofedrina, uno stimolante. Le ragazze decidono di ripagare con la stessa moneta e, seppure riluttanti, vanno da Terri per prendere la vitamina D. Finn e Rachel, in seguito, decidono di costituirsi al professor Schuester il quale rimane molto deluso del loro atteggiamento, specie perché leader delle rispettive fazioni. Anche il Preside Figgins scopre l'accaduto e decide non solo di sospendere Terri dal ruolo di infermiera, ma anche di affibbiare al Glee-Club un co-direttore, Sue, e di costringere il gruppo a cantare canzoni di vecchio repertorio e tutte incentrate sulla religione e i palloncini. Musica su 2 ruote La rivalità da sempre nata tra Kurt e Rachel viene fuori in questo episodio quando il professore decide di fare un balzo in avanti con il genere musicale, spaziando finalmente verso il musical. L'insegnante decide di far cantare a qualcuno Defying Gravity, tratta da Wicked, e Kurt si offre volontario. Il signor Schue, con garbo, declina la sua proposta sostenendo che si tratti di un pezzo preferibilmente per voci femminili, così la scelta ricade su Rachel. Dopo varie proteste, il professore scende a patti e decide che l'assolo verrà ottenuto da chi dei due verrà giudicato migliore dopo una specie di "provino". Se i ragazzi decidessero di votare per simpatia Kurt avrebbe la meglio ma il ragazzo li prega affinché siano imparziali il più possibile. Rachel canta la sua versione in maniera impeccabile, ma Kurt sbaglia di proposito non volendo raggiungere il Fa naturale (quasi impossibile per gli uomini), dato che aveva visto suo padre Burt molto giù di morale dopo la telefonata anonima che aveva offeso Kurt stesso per la sua omosessualità. Canzoni d'amore Il compito settimanale del Glee-Club è cantare una canzone che esprima dei sentimenti che a parole difficilmente si riescono ad esporre. Per dare una dimostrazione di cosa si parla quando si pronuncia la parola ballad, Rachel e Will cantando Endless Love e, durante l'esibizione, Rachel si sente attratta dal professore. Quella che sembra una cottarella innocente si trasforma ben presto in un serio innamoramento, tant'è che Rachel si offre di fare le pulizie a casa Schuester e tante altre carinerie. Will cerca più volte di farle capire che sta sbagliando, ma i suoi tentativi si rivelano molto meno efficaci della discussione di Suzy Pepper (altra ragazza che a suo tempo si innamorò di Schuester), che riesce a far tornare Rachel in sé. '---DA FINIRE, REVISIONARE, TAGLIARE ---' Rachel decide di uscire dal glee club quando il professore Schuester assegna un assolo che desiderava fortemente a Tina Cohen-Chang. Ottiene dunque la parte principale nel musical scolastico Cabaret ideato dalla perfida Sue Sylvester e da Sandy Ryerson per distruggere il glee club rubandogli la star principale. Rachel chiede a Finn di aiutarla ad imparare le battute per il musical, Finn la invita a giocare a bowling con lei, e dopo un bacio lui la convince a tornare nel Glee. Successivamente Rachel decide di intraprendere una relazione con Noah Puckerman, un giocatore di football che spesso si prendeva gioco di lei; la loro storia dura pochissimo tempo poiché la ragazza capisce di avere in comune con lui solo la religione ebraica e di provare ancora qualcosa per Finn che intanto sta con Quinn Fabray e non ha intenzione di lasciarla malgrado non la amasse perché lei aveva convinto Finn che il bambino che aspettava era suo, anche se in realtà era di Noah Puckerman "Puck". Durante l'esibizione alle provinciali Rachel mostra tutto il suo talento interpretando Don't Rain on My Parade, tratto dal musical Funny Girl, portando la sua squadra alla vittoria. Vinte le provinciali, Rachel scopre che il bambino è di Puck e avverte Finn che arrabbiato lascia Quinn e picchia Puck. Rachel inizia ad uscire con Finn; dopo un breve periodo il ragazzo decide di prendersi una pausa e rompe con lei, spezzandole il cuore. Finn si pente subito di averla lasciata ma Rachel ha già voltato pagina. La ragazza, infatti esce con Jesse St. James, il capitano dei Vocal Adrenaline, squadra avversaria alle prossime regionali delle Nuove Direzioni. I compagni di Rachel non vedono di buon occhio la relazione col nemico: pensano infatti che Jesse stia solo usando Rachel per vincere le regionali, per cui dicono alla ragazza di decidere tra il glee club o l'amore. Rachel finge di aver rotto con Jesse, per rimanere nella squadra e continua a vedersi con lui di nascosto. Jesse cerca di spingere Rachel a perdere la verginità con lui ma la ragazza non è pronta. Jesse, per mostrargli il suo amore, decide di trasferirsi nel liceo McKinley e di entrare a far parte delle Nuove Direzioni. Finn non prende bene l'arrivo di Jesse al McKinley.Il ragazzo cerca di riconquistare Rachel in qualche modo, ma Jesse glielo impedisce. Rachel, durante lo svolgimento di un compito assegnato per il glee club, crea un video nel quale coinvolge oltre al suo ragazzo, anche i due ex-fidanzati Finn e Puck. Rachel e Jesse litigano a causa del comportamento della ragazza che sembra prediligere la popolarità rispetto all'amore e si lasciano. Una volta rientrato dalle vacanze, Jesse perdona Rachel, la quale gli svela il suo sogno più grande: quello di ritrovare la sua madre biologica. Shelby Corcoran, la coach dei Vocal Adrenaline, non è altro che la vera madre di Rachel e che ha ingaggiato Jesse per fare amicizia con sua figlia. Rachel e sua madre finalmente si conoscono ma l'incontro non soddisfa le due donne: è passato troppo tempo e il rapporto non può essere facilmente ricucito. Jesse ritorna inaspettatamente nei Vocal Adrenaline ed insieme ai suoi compagni umilia pesantemente Rachel per farle perdere la fiducia in se stessa. Rachel è particolarmente sottotono ed è poco motivata a vincere le regionali. Finn riesce a ridarle coraggio ed ottimismo: i due si baciano e lui le confessa di amarla ancora. Durante la gara alle regionali, Rachel chiede a Shelby di lasciare i Vocal Adrenaline e di diventare il direttore del glee club al McKinley, ma la donna declina l'offerta spiegandole che vuole costruirsi una famiglia. Shelby adotta così la bimba partorita da Quinn. Le Nuove Direzioni perdono contro i Vocal Adrenaline classificandosi terzi e Rachel e Finn iniziano finalmente ad essere una coppia. Seconda Stagione Audizioni Britney/Brittany Santo panino Sfida a coppie The Rocky Horror Glee Show Il primo bacio La supplente Furt Nuove Direzioni Buon Natale Gioco di squadra In questo episodio le Nuove Direzioni e la squadra di football liceale dei Titans sono costretti a mettersi in gioco insieme per esibirsi durante l'intervallo della metà della grande partita del campionato di football. Per mostrare ai ragazzi atletici cos'è che fanno esattamente quelli del Glee-Club, Rachel canta un assolo insieme a Puck, Need You Now. Come si scoprirà più tardi, Rachel ha scelto Puck come suo partner solo per far ingelosire Finn. Insieme a Tina, Lauren e Mercedes, Rachel si unisce alla squadra di football per fare numero ed evitare che i Titans vengano squalificati. Anche se si fa male e non ottiene punti utili, Rachel esce dal campo e, dopo una performance a ritmo di Thriller/Heads Will Roll, i Titans vincono la partita. Stupide canzoni d'amore Tornare in cima Per un bicchiere di troppo Sexy La nostra canzone Rachel si vede mentre canta la sua canzone originale dedicata a Finn, intitolata Only Child. Dopo averla sentita Finn le dice che sembra che abbia ancora paura di darci dentro, specialmente perché racconta un dolore superficiale (in questo caso quello di essere figlia unica). Le suggerisce infine di provare ad ascoltarsi e trascinare le emozioni che prova nel pezzo che sta cantando. Mentre stanno discutendo, Quinn si trova fuori dalla porta a spiarli di nascosto, parlando fra sé e sé e invidiando il talento di Rachel, un elemento che sembra tenere lontano Finn dalla signorina Fabray. La setta Quinn ammette di essere intenzionata a vincere una delle corone di reginetta del ballo, ma è convinta che senza il suo Finn non otterrà mai il titolo, per cui è sconcertata dalla connessione che Rachel e Finn hanno sempre avuto. Poi decide di farsi amica Rachel, per tenerla... "d'occhio". Quando le Nuove Direzioni si riuniscono per decidere la scaletta delle Regionali 2011, Rachel avanza per l'ennesima volta l'idea di esibirsi con canzoni originali. La maggior parte dei suoi compagni snobba l'idea, mentre Quinn è l'unica a sostenerla e, addirittura, si offre di comporre una canzone insieme a Rachel. Dopo aver origliato una conversazione tra Quinn e Finn, Rachel bisticcia con Quinn in auditorium e lascia il palco decidendo di scrivere la canzone da sola. Rinchiusa in camera sua e lontana dal dolore causatole dalla rottura implicita con Finn, Rachel butta giù il testo di Get It Right. Nel dietro le quinte, Finn le confessa di aver apprezzato la sua canzone, ma Rachel replica augurandogli di ascoltarla bene, perché lei sente ogni parola che ha scritto. Successivamente, Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni cantano Loser Like Me, conquistando pubblico e giuria e vincendo il primo posto delle Regionali, ottenendo la possibilità di andare avanti fino alle Nazionali di New York. Tornati in Aula canto, a Rachel viene assegnato un premio di riconoscimento per essere stata la stella delle Regionali. Dopo un breve discorso, tutti la abbracciano. La notte dei negletti Born This Way Pettegolezzi Il ballo Dirsi addio New York Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Rachel e Kurt sono i primi personaggi che compaiono in questa puntata. I due stanno facendo dei gargarismi quando sono interrotti da Jacob, che li intervista chiedendo quali siano i loro progetti per il futuro. Rachel è entusiasta di ribadire la sua volontà di andare a Broadway e spera di essere ammessa alla Juilliard, una famosa scuola d'arte a New York. Al termine dell'intervista si dirige mano nella mano con Finn nell'aula di canto. Amareggiati dal piano del professor Shuester per reclutare nuovi utenti, decidono di recarsi dalla signorina Pillsbury per avere un quadro generale delle loro opportunità future. Emma li informa che, purtroppo, scuole come la Juilliard non hanno un dipartimentoo apposito per il musical o il teatro, per cui suggerisce loro diverse scuole nelle vicinanze. Rachel risponde che 'non si può avere successo senza rischiare', per cui rifiuta di cambiare idea. E' comunque costretta a rivedere le sue priorità quando Kurt resta sorpreso di fronte al depliant della NYADA (sigla di N'''ew '''Y'ork 'A'cademy of 'D'ramatic 'A'rts'', cioè Accademia di Arti Drammatiche di New York). A questo punto Rachel si confronta con Quinn e il suo nuovo look da ragazza cattiva. Cerca in tutti i modi di dissuaderla dal fingere di essere diversa e prova a riavvicinarla al Glee-Club. Sono un unicorno Rachel esprime la sua preoccupazione per il musical di West Side Story. Will Schuester le propone di farsia vanti con l'audizione e Rachel si ritrova come giudici Emma, la Coach Beiste e Artie. Rachel procede con la pratica prima dell'audizione, ma di punto in bianco arriva Shelby, la madre naturale di Rachel, che le suggerisce di provare insieme una canzone un po' più complicata ma che potrebbe aiutarla ad ottenere al volo il ruolo di Maria: Somewhere. Più tardi, Rachel e Finn discutono del futuro della loro vita. Alla fine, i due si baciano. Sì/No Rachel canta in sottofondo insieme alle Nuove Direzioni Summer Nights. Will ha annunciato ai suoi ragazzi che vuole proporre a Emma di sposarlo, ma chiede al Glee-Club di aiutarlo a trovare la canzone adatta. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes e Santana cantano The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face ''ma Rachel comincia a piangere pensando alla prima volta che ha conosciuto Finn. Più tardi, la ragazza va a cena fuori insieme a Kurt e Finn al ''Bel Grissino. Rachel è dispiaciuta di non avere abbastanza chance per poter entrare alla NYADA, così inizia a cantare Without You a Finn quando quest'ultimo comincia a parlare del padre, scomparso da molti anni. Al termine della puntata, Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni unite alla squadra di nuoto sincronizzato mettono in scena in piscina un numero sulla base di We Found Love, grazie al quale Will si dichiara a Emma. Successivamente, Finn fa la medesima cosa con Rachel. Michael Finn chiede a Rachel cosa ha deciso sul matrimonio e se i tre giorni che ha avuto sono stati sufficienti per una attenta riflessione. Rachel è determinata ad andare a New York anche se non entrerà alla NYADA. A questo punto, dopo aver visto Quinn in bagno scoppiare di felicità per aver ricevuto la lettera di ammissione alla prestigiosa università di Yale, Rachel piange perché vede tutti i suoi amici che stanno ponendo pian piano i mattoni per le fondamenta del loro futuro, mentre lei, al momento, capisce di non avere nient'altro che Finn come certezza. Mentre Santana rivela al Glee-Club il misfatto di Sebastian Rachel resta in aula canto con Finn per cantare I Just Can't Stop Loving You e in seguito accetta di sposare Finn, il grande amore della sua vita. In seguito, Rachel si unisce agli altri per eseguire una performance di Black or White. L'insegnante di spagnolo In questo episodio il professor Schuester annuncia al Glee-Club che nel 2030, probabilmente, lo spagnolo sarà la lingua più parlata del mondo a scapito dell'inglese. Quando il signor Schue dice 'Dove sarete nel 2030?' Rachel, insieme a Kurt, risponde felicemente Broadway. Rachel si mette poi a ballare sulle note di Sexy and I Know It. La sera stessa si ritrova a casa sua insieme a Kurt e Mercedes per una serata dedicata a Twilight. Mentre tutti sono presi dal film, Rachel si mette in fondo al letto e rivela agli altri due che Finn ha intenzione di sposarla. I suoi amici pensano che stia accadendo tutto in fretta e che il matrimonio, tra l'altro fra due ragazzi, potrà nuocere al suo futuro. Il fratellone Mentre sta riponendo alcuni oggetti nell'armadietto, Rachel nota Quinn sulla sedia a rotelle che sta arrivando. Comincia subito a sentirsi in colpa per la sua condizione, ma Quinn la tranquillizza. Più tardi, dopo aver preso appunti dalle lezioni con Cooper, il fratello maggiore di Blaine, si cimenta in un piccolo ruolo basato su un recente episodio di NCIS. Sul finire dell'episodio, dopo essere tornati dal parco divertimenti ed aver ripreso la routine quotidiana dettata dalla scuola, Rachel e Finn hanno una discussione ancora nei pressi degli armadietti. Finn è irritato nel vedere Rachel parlare solo di New York e dunque, sulla difensiva, le chiede se lo ama abbastanza da voler rinunciare a tutto. Saturday Night Glee-ver Blaine ha scoperto che uno dei temi che probabilmente sarà scelto per le Nazionali sarà il vintage e così pensa che non ci sia niente di meglio della disco music. Purtroppo per lui, Mike e Brittany, il resto del gruppo detesta la musica disco degli anni Ottanta. Nonostante ciò, Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel L'episodio si apre con la prima lezione di danza di Rachel alla NYADA, la prestigiosa scuola artistica che ha scelto di frequentare a New York. Durante alcuni passi, l'insegnante Cassandra July si sente in qualche modo presa in giro dall'aria saccente di Rachel, così interrompe la lezione per discutere con lei, dandole il soprannome di "Signorina David Schwimmer" e un caloroso benvenuto in città con le parole "Fai schifo!" e da questo momento in poi la prenderà di mira. Sentendo la mancanza di casa, Rachel si rende conto che le cose non sono esattamente come se le aspettava. Con un'insegnante che non le va a genio, una compagna di stanza che si porta a letto chiunque e la solitudine in generale, Rachel sente che il suo percorso di studi a New York non è cominciato col piede giusto. Non si sente con Finn Hudson da due mesi, cioè da quando è partito per l'esercito, e le manca il suo migliore amico Kurt Hummel. Per rilassarsi, Rachel decide di compiere il suo rituale idratante a notte inoltrata. Nel bagno, mentre si spalma una crema sul volto, sente un ragazzo cantare nella doccia e incontra per la prima volta Brody Weston, un ragazzo dell'upper class americana che frequenta i suoi stessi corsi, ma di due anni più grande. Il giorno seguente, Rachel affronta Cassandra sul perché ce l'ha tanto con lei. Cassandra, per tutta risposta, vuole dimostrare che può ancora dare del filo da torcere a tutti i suoi studenti, così inizia a cantare il mash-up Americano/Dance Again. Non molto tempo più tardi, nella sala circolare della NYADA, la preside Carmen Tibideaux chiama Rachel per un'esibizione di fronte a tutti. In parallelo, la candidata successiva al Glee-Club è Marley che decide di cantare New York State of Mind. Entrambe le ragazze cantano insieme, benché in posti diversi. Rachel impressiona Brody, l'unico ad alzarsi in piedi per una standing-ovation. Brody spinge Rachel ad andare oltre la sua storia con Finn perché ora è a New York e deve pensare alla nuova Rachel che ha fatto colpo sulla Tibideaux poco prima. I due si scattano così una foto-ricordo con l'iPhone di Rachel, che inizia a sentirsi disorientata e confusa. Mentre continua ad essere insultata dalla professoressa July, Burt accompagna suo figlio Kurt all'aeroporto e, dopo i saluti, il ragazzo prende il volo per New York, all'insaputa di Rachel. Sul finire della puntata, le Nuove Direzioni cantano Chasing Pavements e la scena viene di tanto in tanto interrotta con alcuni momenti a New York, in cui Rachel scorre le foto di Finn salvate sul suo cellulare e racconta a Kurt la verità tramite una telefonata. Con sua enorme sorpresa, Kurt è appena arrivato a New York e i due si abbracciano, concludendo così la puntata. Britney 2.0 La prima scena di Rachel verte sulla classe di ballo alla NYADA, con Cassandra che insegna a ballare il tango, ma mette da parte Rachel, dicendole che si muove come se si vergognasse dei suoi stessi passi di danza e manca di quel sex-appeal necessario al partner maschile. Nel pomeriggio, Rachel e Kurt sono in sella alle loro bici mentre perlustrano il loro nuovo appartamento di Bushwick, con Rachel felicissima di non dover più stare nel dormitorio. Poche ore dopo, sul far della sera, i due sono seduti insieme a ridosso di una colonna a bere champagne e parlare. Kurt dice di non aver più risentito Finn e ha sentito da Blaine che il Glee-Club farà un'altra settimana su Britney Spears. Rachel, nostalgica, ricorda i momenti trascorsi in Aula canto, periodo che le sembra lontano anni luce. Kurt le espone i suoi piani: riproverà ad entrare alla NYADA per il secondo semestre, mentre nel frattempo ha escogitato una maniera per entrare nella sede di Vogue.com, dove è certo che apprezzeranno il suo talento e il suo stile. Rachel a questo punto gli spiega che non riesce più a sopportare Cassandra e Kurt le rivela di sapere qualcosa sul suo conto. Con un flashback su dieci anni fa, vediamo Cassandra nel bel mezzo di una performance, interrotta dallo squillo del cellulare di una persona anziana, su cui Cassandra si è avventata e ha minacciato seriamente di farlo fuori. Kurt suggerisce, dunque, a Rachel di dare alla July tutta la sensualità che le chiede Passeggiando nel parco, Rachel incontra Brody mentre questi fa una serie di addominali alla panchina. Rachel gli chiede un favore e spiega che Cassandra non la trova abbastanza sexy, così gli chiede di poter ballare insieme durante le lezioni. Brody le ricorda che Cassandra andrebbe su tutte le furie se un ragazzo più "anziano" ballasse con una matricola, ma accetta comunque di aiutare Rachel. Rachel entra in classe in ritardo, vestita con abiti da ragazza da striptease. Brody la accompagna e Cassandra gli domanda cosa ci faccia nella sua aula. Rachel spiega la situazione e l'unica ragione per cui è vestita in quel modo è per mostrare all'insegnante quanto sia sexy in realtà e sia in grado di interpretare, tra i tanti, un ruolo nel musical Evita. Cassandra sembra intrigata e chiede a Rachel di darsi una sveltita, pur restando con lo sguardo insoddisfatto. Rachel e Brody ci danno dentro sulle note di Oops!... I Did It Again. Cassandra resta indifferente, ma mostra un velo di gelosia. Alla fine dello spettacolino, Rachel chiede il parere di Cassandra e se è pronta a imparare il tango. Cassandra la critica dicendo che ha soltanto memorizzato due passi ed era Brody quello bravo. Rachel, inviperita, risponde a tono: Cassandra è solo gelosa perché i suoi alunni hanno tutta una carriera davanti mentre lei è diventata lo zimbello di YouTube e siti affini per quella scenata sul palco di Broadway. La reazione della professoressa July è categorica: la spedisce dritta fuori dalla stanza. Il giorno successivo, alla NYADA, Cassandra fa pratica di alcuni passi di fronte ad uno specchio quando, all'improvviso, vede Rachel materializzarsi alle sue spalle. La ragazza riconosce di aver esagerato e di essere stata totalmente fuori luogo, ma cerca di riparare dicendole che non ha potuto reggere alla pressione su di lei da parte dell'insegnante. Cassandra le fa un bel discorso. Le dice che si è semplicemente infuriata per una critica trasparente, cosa che succede. Anche lei si era infuriata a Broadway dieci anni prima, solo che non c'erano state seconde occasioni. Aveva sprecato la sua opportunità ed era stata trasformata in quell'attrice pazza con cui nessuno vorrebbe mai lavorare. Nonostante ciò, la politica della NYADA prevede una lieve sanzione per Rachel, che non viene sospesa ma come punizione deve lavare i sospensori e altre biancherie intime dei suoi compagni. Nell'appartamento a Bushwick di Rachel e Kurt, lei guarda con espressione imperscrutabile il muro rovinato su cui ha dipinto il nome di Finn con un cuoricino intorno. Domanda a Kurt se sia un gesto troppo prevedibile. Kurt, per l'ennesima volta, le spiega che Finn non l'ha ancora richiamata solo per darle un po' di spazio e farle assaggiare la sua libertà a New York. Kurt propone dunque di uscire in una vicina pasticceria italiana in fondo alla strada; Rachel sembra entusiasta, ma in quell'istante suona il campanello e Brody si presenta sulla soglia con un mazzo di fiori. Kurt si dilegua, promettendo di tornare a breve e restando affascinato da Brody. Questi ammira l'enorme spazio dell'appartamento e lascia a Rachel un mazzo di orchidee, da lui considerate "un po' sexy per essere delle piante". Brody le dice di aver aspettato quasi un'ora per raggiungerla in metropolitana con la linea J ma quando sta per baciarla, Rachel è ancora confusa e, probabilmente pensado a Finn, chiede a Brody di andarci piano. Lui le risponde che non c'è alcun problema, ma ogni volta che la vedrà proverà un'irresistibile voglia di baciarla. Mentre al McKinley Marley canta Everytime, si vede Cassandra aver allentato la presa su Rachel, con Brody che la fissa da fuori dell'aula. A casa di Brittany, invece, Brittany cerca disperatamente di vedere l'account di Santana collegarsi online per una chat, ma il pallino resta rosso, indice che è ancora disconnessa. Infine, l'episodio si conclude con Rachel che, perplessa, vernicia nuovamente il muro cancellando il nome di Finn, avendo capito che i suoi sentimenti per lui sono sempre più rivolti verso Brody. Cambio di look Alla NYADA, alcune ballerine snob prendono in giro Rachel per il suo look, lasciandola per l'ennesima volta in uno stato di tristezza assoluta. Di sera, a Bushwick, Rachel si confessa con Kurt e gli racconta di come gli sembra di essere di nuovo al liceo. Kurt le fa capire che sta tutto nel modo di vestirsi, una caratteristica che nella società moderna ancora detta legge su chi deve fare cosa. I due si intrufolano di notte nella sede di Vogue.com, mentre una telecamera a circuito chiuso continua ad inquadrarli. Si ritrovano nel caveau dell'alta moda, un posto che, secondo alcune voci, potrebbe persino resistere ad un attacco nucleare. Rachel è stupefatta e non sa da che parte cominciare. Proprio mentre i due si pregustano una nottata all'insegna dello spasso fra i migliori capi d'abbigliamento, alle loro spalle si materializza Isabelle con due agenti di sicurezza, allarmati dall'intrusione in piena notta. Rachel e Kurt cominciano a balbettare e ammettono di aver voluto sperimentare nuovi look per Rachel. Al che l'espressione sul volto di Isabelle si addolcisce e cominciano tutti e tre a cantare il mash-up The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile. Rachel viene completamente reinventata, con un look a dir poco sbalorditivo e seguendo i preziosi consigli di Isabelle. Nei giorni seguenti, la stilista di Vouge Anna Wintour risponde con una mail dal giudizio positivo a Isabelle dopo che questa le ha mostrato il video che Kurt ha voluto che girassero. Isabelle è davvero colpita e promette a Kurt che a breve pubblicheranno il video sul sito web, benché non quello originale ma una versione girata a Bali con una top model, ma "Kurt Hummel" apparirà nei crediti a pieno merito per la sua idea. Kurt le racconta che Rachel, tornata a casa, ha addirittura lacerato il suo secolare maglione con le renne, segnando una definitiva rottura con il passato. Alla NYADA, Brody è colpito dal nuovo look di Rachel e le confessa anche che quattro anni fa era un provincialotto pelle e ossa del Montana che, grazie a mesi di palestra, ora è uno dei ragazzi più corteggiati della scuola. Rachel sembra non crederci, ma è lusingata da tutte le attenzioni di Brody. Mentre cantano A Change Would Do You Good, Rachel realizza che il cambiamento sulla sua esteriorità potrebbe aver avuto delle influenze sulla sua interiorità. Tant'è vero che, terminata l'esibizione, invita Brody a cena da lei la sera seguente. Rachel brucia accidentalmente la cena proprio mentre Brody bussa alla porta. Per rimediare, i due si gustano una fumante pizza. Brody sembra non voler superare i limiti, ma all fine entrambi cedono ai loro sentimenti repressi e si baciano. Qualcuno bussa alla porta. Rachel, convinta che si tratti di Kurt rientrato in anticipo, si alza per aprirgli ma resta scioccata quando vede davanti a le nient'altri che Finn, tornato dall'esercito per stare un po' con la sua fidanzata per restare basito nel vedere di sbieco Brody, comodamente seduto di fronte a quella che sembra a piena regola una cenetta romantica per due persone. Fine di una storia Rachel appare inizialmente in questo episodio mentre racconta a Kurt di quanto è accaduto la sera precedente, in cui lei e Finn non si sono quasi rivolti una parola. Finn le racconta di essersi sparato alla gamba con la pistola che stava pulendo, un'arma che aveva chiamato "Rachel" perché, pur essendo una cosa banale e forse un po' infantile, lo teneva attaccato alla sua vera vita al di fuori dell'esercito, ma soprattutto a Rachel. Rachel, ancora motivata a riavere Finn con lei nella Grande Mela, suggerisce al ragazzo di cogliere al volo l'occasione per trascorrere un anno a New York e provare a fare un'audizione per la NYADA. Finn è visibilmente turbato dal consiglio di Rachel, forse perché vede di nuovo in lei il sogno egoista di raggiungere il suo obiettivo e di lasciare Finn al suo destino, pronto ad accoglierla a braccia aperte quando lei torna a casa. I Finchel ''non sono gli unici ad affrontare un periodo di crisi per la loro relazione. Le difficoltà della lontananza emegono nel rapporto noto come ''Klaine, con Blaine che si presume stia organizzando una partenza fra due settimane per andare a trovare il fidanzato. Finn resta sbalordito dalla strabiliante capacità di adattamento di Rachel, che sembra aver trovato nella NYADA la sua seconda casa, comportandosi con disinvoltura. Ad ogni modo, il posto lo mette a disagio e si fa strada in lui il pensiero che non si tratti di una scuola adatta, con poche certezze per il futuro. A questo punto, Blaine e Finn cantano Barely Breathing e da questo si capisce che le relazioni Klaine e Finchel sono sull'orlo di un precipizio. Durante il duetto, Finn guarda Rachel partecipare alle lezioni della NYADA di danza, parlare, fare un po' di piegamenti e baciarlo prima di andare a lezione. Alla fine della performance, finn sembra alquanto stordito, confuso soprattutto da una Rachel che corre verso di lui e lo abbraccia. Poco dopo, Kurt e Rachel convincono Finn ad andare con loro al karaoke in un bar, con Blaine che si palesa nello stesso posto inaspettatamente. Nel bar il trio si imbatte in Brody, il quale vuole che Finn e Rachel cantino una canzone insieme, ma Finn replica affermando che dovrebbero essere Brody e Rachel, entrambi studenti e aspiranti attori, a cantare un duetto. Così i due si esibiscono con Give Your Heart a Break, con Finn che non stacca lo sguardo. Blaine, in seguito, si avvicina al pianoforte ed esegue la versione acustica di Teenage Dream, una maniera per ricalcare i vecchi tempi dato che è la stessa canzone che dedicò a Kurt il primo giorno che si incontrarono. Kurt osserva attentamente la scena, ma anche Finn e Rachel sono molto commossi. Dopo essere usciti dal bar, Finn confessa a Rachel che New York è troppo grande per i suoi gusti e che la sua vita qui non è come se l'era immaginata, forse troppo caotica o forse perché fin da quando abitava ancora in Ohio sapeva che New York, ma il mondo dello spettacolo in generale, non erano il suo destino, bensì solo e soltanto quello di Rachel. Nel frattempo, qualche passo più indietro, Kurt chiede a Blaine che cosa c'è che non va, e Blaine dice di essere stato con qualcuno. Allo stesso tempo, Rachel ammette di aver dato un bacio appassionato a Brody. Finn si dispera e non tollera più la situazione, allontanandosi in fretta da Rachel. Blaine manda in crisi Kurt dicendo che quando aveva bisogno lui non c'era; Kurt, in lacrime, ribatte dicendo di aver avuto anche lui delle tentazioni, ma di aver sempre saputo a cosa portano e ha cercato, quindi, di non rovinare la sua storia con Blaine. Le due coppie, ormai giunte ad un bivio, si separano e tutti e quattro i ragazzi cantano Don't Speak, passeggiando imbarazzati e distanti per un parco di New York e infine tornando all'appartamento di Bushwick, dove Rachel e Finn e Blaine e Kurt dormono insieme, ma senza dirsi una sola parola, poiché ognuno in preda ai sensi di colpa. La mattina dopo sembra che entrambi i rapporti siano finiti, forse definitivamente. Mentre Kurt, in piedi dall'alba, saluta Finn augurandogli un buon rientro, Rachel vola in Ohio e si incontra con Finn nell'auditorium del liceo McKinley. Lei gli urla contro rinfacciandogli di essere stato lontano da lei per mesi senza farsi sentire. Lui risponde dicendo di non credere di avere tanto da offrire quanto qualcuno come Brody, ma lei gli ricorda che lui (Finn) è stata la prima persona della sua vita a farla sentire speciale, sexy, specialmente quando l'aveva tanto preferita a Quinn. Lei ammette che è davvero spinta a vivere il resto della sua vita accanto a lui, ma adesso non può e così lo molla. Finn sembra realizzare in ritardo quello che Rachel ha voluto comunicargli, ma nel contempo non fa nessun tentativo di salvaguardare la sua storia con lei, per cui si rassegna e chiude definitivamente con Rachel. L'episodio si conclude con Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Will e Emma che cantano tutti insieme The Scientist. Durante l'esibizione si vedono i momenti in cui tutte queste quattro coppie si sono messe insieme, i loro primi incontri. Ciascuno sta in piedi abbastanza vicino al proprio compagno, ma lo sguardo è fisso nel vuoto. Finita la canzone, si scopre che l'intera performance è stata una sequenza immaginata da Finn, rimasto solo in auditorium. Il ruolo adatto E' il primo episodio in cui non appare Rachel. Nonostante ciò viene menzionata più volte, per esempio da Finn mentre parla con Finn, a cui confida di essere consapevole di aver perso non solo una ragazza, ma anche la sua strada. Glease Ringraziamento Canto del cigno Il miracolo di Natale Rachel fa la sua prima apparizione nel sogno in bianco e nero di Artie, dove si ritrova a fare da bibliotecaria del liceo McKinley, non avendo mai avuto la possibilità di andare a New York e quindi di entrare nella prestigiosa NYADA, finendo col trovare un lavoretto come quello della bibliotecaria e di passare il tempo libero cantando in un musical locale. Nel momento in cui Artie cerca di farle ricordare chi è veramente, Rachel va nel panico e viene soccorsa da Finn e Noah. Quando Artie cerca di risollevare lo spirito del Glee-Club, Rachel è l'unica a degnarlo di attenzione anche prima che il ragazzo si esibisca con Feliz Navidad. Nella sequenza successiva, Rachel addobba l'albero di Natale insieme a Kurt, insistendo affinché parta insieme a lei e i suoi padri gay per una crociera. Kurt declina l'offerta e nel frattempo bussa alla porta Burt, venuto per trascorrere le feste con il figlio. Dopo che Burt le ha spiegato l'importanza che il Natale ha per Kurt dopo la scomparsa della madre, Rachel lascia il suo appartamento, ma non prima di aver ricevuto il suo regalo di Natale da Burt (una grande mela, riferita a New York, da appendere ai rami dell'albero). Sadie Hawkins Kurt si rende conto che la NYADA altro non è che una versione aggiornata della scuola superiore, con vari gruppetti e soprattutto un ordine gerarchico e ne parla con la sua amica Rachel. Quest'ultima, considerando che la sua relazione con Brody sta andando a gonfie vele, ha sempre meno tempo da dedicare al suo migliore amico, che, per non sentirsi solo, decide di farsi dei nuovi amici frequentando delle attività facoltative, tra le quali attirano il suo interesse I Pomi di Adam, il gruppo di canto corale dell'istituto. Rachel è al settimo cielo per aver invitato Brody a trascorrere la notte da lei, ma allo stesso tempo è anche mortificata per il fatto che Kurt si sta gradualmente avvicinando ai Pomi di Adam, avvertendolo che l'adesione ad un Glee-Club potrebbe comportare per lui un suicidio sia sul piano sociale che su quello della carriera alla NYADA, poiché a New York le cose sono diverse da Lima. Sebbene Kurt manifesti un certo interesse, sembra meditabondo quando Rachel gli dice che, iscrivendosi al gruppo canoro, si ritroverà di fronte ad un destino della serie "simile a una teiera danzate di Disneyland". Kurt, inoltre, sente un nodo alla gola e le farfalle nello stomaco: si sta innamorando di Adam. La sera stessa ammette di fronte a Rachel che è lusingato da tutte le sue attenzioni. Lei lo incoraggia a farsi le ossa, là fuori, e di frequentare Adam più spesso, magari con un appuntamento. Qualche giorno dopo, dopo aver appreso la notizia che Kurt ha invitato Adam ad uscire insieme, qualche volta, Rachel si infuria perché Brody è in ritardo per la cena che lei stessa ha cucinato con tanta premura. Quando si dichiara pronta a rompere con lui, Brody calma le acque confessandole il sentimento profondo che prova verso di lei e le dice di aver pensato di trasferirsi in un appartamento nei dintorni. Rachel, sul finire dell'episodio, lo invita a trasferirsi nell'appartamento con lei. Mettersi a nudo Intanto Rachel ottiene il ruolo da protagonista in un film di produzione studentesca, ma ciò implica che dovrà impegnarsi a recitare alcune scene in topless. A questo punto la sua mente è dilaniata dalle contrastanti idee di una doppia Rachel, quella "vecchia", vestita fuori moda e ambiziosa contro l'affascinante, "nuova" studentessa della NYADA. Queste voci nella sua testa sono insopportabili e alla fine emergono questi due lati della sua personalità durante la performance di Torn. Nonostante tutto, dopo un confronto con la Rachel del passato, Rachel decide di fare comunque una scena topless. A New York, Kurt è visivamente sconcertato dalla nudità di Brody in giro per l'appartamento. Brody risponde che sta solo sostenendo Rachel nella sua decisione. Al che Kurt controbatte sostenendo - e rivolto specialmente a Rachel - che le attrici serie non posano nude o quasi. La discussione prosegue e sembra volgere verso qualcosa di veramente serio. Kurt ammonisce Rachel dicendole che solo un anno fa si stava logorando riguardo la perdita della verginità con Finn e ora è diventata a tutti gli effetti una Slutty Barbie ''(''ndr., un'espressione volgare). Rachel, infuriata, insiste che andrà fino in fondo stavolta, con o senza l'appoggio del suo migliore amico. Rachel ritorna nel suo appartamento e si ritrova di fronte a Quinn e Santana, che si sono fatte vedere in quel di New York per un pronto intervento, dopo la chiamata d'urgenza di Kurt. Riunite assieme, sia Quinn che Santana suggeriscono e cercano di convincere Rachel a non fare quelle scene nuda. Sul set del film, Rachel esita a lasciar cadere la veste per la sua scena in topless. Per sentirsi a proprio agio ed evitare di perdere il controllo di se stessa, Rachel chiede se gentilmente tutto il resto del cast può spogliarsi. Con sua grande sorpresa, tutti si tolgono rapidamente la maglietta o la camicia. Giunta sul momento topico, Rachel non riesce a recitare nuda, perché semplicemente non è ancora pronta oppure sa che non è questo ciò che vuole per la sua carriera. La regista del film, infuriata, la caccia dal set, cancellandola dalla sceneggiatura. Rachel, tirando un sospiro di sollievo, canta Love Song insieme a Quinn e Santana. Una vera Diva Lo voglio Come nei film Faida Passioni segrete Luci sul passato Wonder-ful Tutto o niente Personalità Rachel è una ragazza un po' estroversa a cui piace molto mettersi in mostra, sopprattutto nel cantare. Si nota che Finn le piace sin dal loro primo incontro perchè ha espresso subito i suoi sentimenti. E' una ragazza che a volte non sa tacere, ma lo fa con animo buono e adora avere degli amici, soprattutto se hanno le sue stesse passioni. Talvolta può risultare, a chi non la conosce, una prepotente, iperattiva, interessata solo a se stessa, egoista e scaltra ragazza. Di primo acchito, infatti, Rachel potrebbe risultare come una delle ragazze più fastidiose che si possano conoscere in un'intera vita, qualcosa che anche molti dei suoi amici o conoscenti, prima o poi, si sono permessi di dire. Avendo avuto le sue prime competizioni importanti quando era appena una bambina, Rachel muove verso la sua ambizione più grande, quella di diventare una star famosissima, nonché cantante, e per ogni momento della sua vita non si è dedicata ad altro che a questa sua grande passione. Ai tempi del liceo era considerata la voce migliore di tutto il Glee-Club, ma le sue manie da diva la portarono a scontrarsi con Kurt, Sunshine e Mercedes in degli scontri da vere dive, al fine di mostrare a tutti il suo talento e scalvalcare gli avversari. Quando si sente in tensione o eccitata per una gare, Rachel inizia a parlare freneticamente e spesso l'argomento della conversazione verte sempre sulle sue abilità, a volte non rendendosi conto di quello che dice. Alle volte, Rachel si dimostra una manipolatrice nelle sue azioni, come testimonia la soffiata che fece al Preside Figgins riguardo l'omosessualità di Sandy Ryerson dopo che questi si era rifiutato di darle un assolo oppure la sua uscita dalle Nuove Direzioni quando il professor Schuester diede un assolo a Tina e non a lei. Potrebbe sembrare un comportamento omofobo, ma in realtà Rachel è stata allevata da due papà gay ed è anche membro di un sindacato per i diritti civili delle coppie omosessuali americane. Per ironia della sorte, Rachel si trova in difficoltà nel vedere se gli altri si prendono gioco di lei oppure no, come quando Kurt la manipola per farle andare storto ogni appuntamento con Finn. In occasioni come questa o di fronte ad ostacoli che possano allontanarla dalla sua rotta per Broadway, Rachel diventa facile all'ira. Se ha bisogno di attirare l'attenzione, è facile che lascerà la stanza con un'uscita di scena teatrale, benché oramai chi la conosce trova le sue uscite sempre meno drammatiche, come Artie sottolinea più volte. Con tendenze accattivanti, Rachel è una ragazza come tante e vuole, in fondo, essere circondata da amici e persone che le vogliono bene, evitando di stare male quando qualcuno la rifiuta. Può avere dei tormenti emotivi quando una situazione tragica la coinvolge, come la storia dell'incidente di Quinn di cui, in qualche modo, si sentiva responsabile. L'amicizia per lei conta davvero molto, ma spesso non comprende i limiti degli altri. Rachel è vegana, ovvero non mangia nessun prodotto che sia derivato dagli animali, a meno che non ne conosca esattamente l'origine e il modo in cui i prodotti sono giunti a lei. A volte manifesta tendenze solo vegetariane, ma si presume che lo faccia per venire incontro alla persona con cui trascorre del tempo. Rachel, oltre che un'ottima artista, è molto intelligente e con una buona media scolastica, tendendo a partecipare a ogni genere di concorso, gruppo extra-scolastico o evento che possa darle maggiore importanza. Rachel è molto protettiva nei riguardi delle sue radici ebraiche e dei suoi papà. Parla spesso di loro e del modo in cui l'hanno cresciuta, spesso sostenendo che la sua vita non convenzionale le ha dato delle solide fondamenta su cui costruire la sua vita. Ad ogni modo è stata felicissima di ritrovare sua madre. Nonostante sia molto bella, Rachel è insicura del suo aspetto e spesso sembra farne una questione personale, come accade in Born This Way, in cui è lì lì per farsi un ritocchino al naso e dicendo che Quinn è molto più bella di lei. Nella Quarta Stagione Rachel appare decisamente cambiata. La sua nuova vita a New York l'ha posta di fronte ad una realtà non più limitata all'ambiente scolastico e al suo mondo in Ohio. Rachel ha compreso di essere un pesciolino in un oceano immenso e più si muove dentro la città, più si rende conto di quante sfide dovrà affrontare, prima fra tutte l'ostilità di Cassandra July, che fa emergere dentro Rachel lo sconforto. Ambientarsi a New York sarà un'impresa ardua. La ragazza deve fronteggiare la solitudine e la mancanza di sostegno, dal momento che è una perfetta sconosciuta per qualunque newyorkese. All'arrivo del suo migliore amico, Kurt, Rachel trova un appiglio e una spalla su cui piangere nei momenti tristi. Tuttavia, il vero cambiamento prodigioso avviene nell'episodio Cambio di look, in cui la vecchia Rachel è spazzata via da una più alla moda, sicura di sé e più sociale, forse anche meno fastidiosa. La vicinanza a Brody la allontana da Finn ma dalla rottura con il suo ragazzo storico, Rachel capisce quanto sia stato importante per lei e il grande passo che sta per affrontare. Con una nuova concezione di sé, Rachel trasforma la sua vita con un semplice look diverso. La sua storia con Brody, tuttavia, la conduce a delle esperienze poco adatte a quella ragazzina sognante nascosta dentro di lei. Nell'episodio Mettersi a nudo, le sue due personalità entrano in conflitto e dopo la canzone Torn, la nuova Rachel sa di avere delle radici che non può tagliare e così rifiuta di recitare nuda in un cortometraggio. Attualmente, Rachel è molto solare e ancora determinata a raggiungere il suo obiettivo, ma fondamentalmente è e resterà per sempre l'aspirante star dell'Ohio di cui tutti sono diventati amici. Relazioni Noah Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Puck Finn Hudson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Finn Brody Weston :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Brody Shelby Corcoran :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Shelby Blaine Anderson :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Blaine Jesse St. James :Articolo Principale: Relazione Rachel-Jesse Canzoni Assoli Assoli in numeri di gruppo Canzoni non rilasciate Assoli '''Prima Stagione: *''Cabaret'' (Un grande ritorno) *''What a Girl Wants'' (L'unione imperfetta) *''When You're Smiling'' (La televendita) *''The Climb'' (Senza voce) Seconda Stagione: *''My Headband (Per un bicchiere di troppo) *Only Child (La nostra canzone) *Back in My Arms'' (tagliata da La nostra canzone) Duetti Prima Stagione: *''You're the One That I Want'' (Finn) (Voci fuori dal coro e Capellografia) Seconda Stagione *''With You I'm Born Again'' (Finn) (Sfida a coppie) Curiosità *I suoi più grandi idoli, a cui spesso si ispira, sono Patti LuPone e Barbra Streisand; *Sa piangere a comando (come da lei rivelato nell'episodio La televendita); *All'interno del Glee-Club tutti la considerano la cantante migliore; *Quando era piccola i suoi papà le portavano un bicchier d'acqua quando era triste e cosìnon è più riuscita a distinguere la tristezza dalla sete; *E' la ragazza che ha cantato più canzoni nello show e nel Glee-Club; *Il suo colore preferito è il rosa; *Preferisce farsi scattare delle foto dal lato sinistro; *Rachel è la prima ragazza del Glee-Club di Schuester ad essere stata presa di mira con una granita; *E' il secondo personaggio femminile a cui è stato chiesto di sposarsi. La prima è stata Emma, per ben tre volte; *Il suo gusto di granita preferito è quello all'uva; *Ha un poster dei musical Wicked e Mamma Mia! in camera; *Diventare amica di Quinn era uno dei suoi principali obiettivi liceali; *Adora le storie romantiche. Citazioni :Articolo principale: Citazioni Rachel Galleria di foto Tftrachel.png Rachellll.jpg Rachelberry.png Photoshootrachel.jpg Goodbyerachel.jpg 55555.jpg 17.jpg 07.jpg tumblr_miunz6x4Ja1s2y37qo1_500.png tumblr_miuo0slI511s2y37qo1_250.png tumblr_mj8j2aLEdc1s0twe6o1_500.jpg tumblr_mjw0kdK6ZU1rg6j1io1_400.jpg tumblr_mk3on6sA6y1qkb3kko1_500.png tumblr_mki302Oj1g1r4y6dzo1_500.png tumblr_mklsydQ3531rryzdro1_500.jpg Navigazione fr:Rachel Berry en:Rachel Berry es:Rachel Berryde:Rachel Berry Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Studenti NYADA Categoria:Ex-Membri delle Nuove Direzioni